Next Time I'll Listen
by xoJayxo
Summary: He should have listened when they told him the guy was no good, then he wouldn't have ended up in the back of a car with that no good guy. Now he was pregnant, and the no good guy was already gone, and he has to face his parents...Next time he'll listen.


**So I woke up early this morning and starting typing it. I don't even know how I came up with it but I did so here. It's an alternate universe, a world where human male can be pregnant(yeah!) hahahahaha. So Mpreg. Also it's a slash. Meaning male/male.**

**If you don't like it or think your mom/dad won't approve...fuck off!...ahahahaha...jk..or am I?**

**I don't own anything but the story and it's plot.**

**Enjoy(:**

_I can't believe this,_ I thought to myself as I slid down the bathroom door. _What am I going to do now?_ I could hide it for a couple months, but I'll have to eventually tell them.

Carlisle will be ashamed of me, Esme will be disappointed...and Alice? I don't know yet, but I'll find out eventually.

That wasn't even the worst part. Oh, no, not even close. The worst part will be telling the father, who is too busy fucking every guy and girl at school to even look at me anymore.

How do you tell someone who ignores you in the hallway that you're pregnant with his child? I don't know either. I never thought it would end like this.

"You never do."

I gave a bittersweet laugh at the thought; Alice had warned me to not go out with him. _He's a bad guy,_ _Edward. He's a player, Edward. You can't trust him, Edward. Nothing good will ever come out of a relationship with him, Edward._

_ Please don't go out with him, Edward._

When I first saw him, during freshman orientation, he was our tour guide. He just had this way about him. Sharp features, with a copper skin tone. His voice was deep - deep enough to be sexy without trying. His shoulders, biceps, triceps, and chest just screamed _look at me!_ They were so muscular and chiseled. All during the tour I imagined what it would be like to lick him from head to toe. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, but he was also trouble at its best.

Jake was known for getting into a lot of trouble. He was always getting into fights and getting suspended from school. But he was still beautiful, and he knew it. Everyone wanted him. Yes, he was cocky and arrogant and just plain old bad news but nobody cared; all they wanted was to be brought to pleasure by his hands.

For two years I watched him. I figured him out. He only went out with the same guy or girl for a week, usually. Three weeks was his maximum, and he never went over that.

If he was bored with the students at our school he went to the reservation school. He didn't date the same guy or girl twice, and when he dated you, you were basically his sex slave. If he was horny and wanted to fuck he'd come to your classroom, giving the teacher some lame excuse that you were wanted somewhere. Then he'd fuck you in the bathroom, the janitor's closet, or an empty classroom.

For two years I watched him fuck most of my friends. But not me, never me; it was almost like he didn't even see me.

For those two years I loved him, and dealt with the heartache of seeing him with a new squeeze in his arms. So when he asked me if I wanted to see a movie in the park with him, I said yes. Of course I said yes; who wouldn't have? Sure, you'd have been smarter to say no, but would you have?

I told Alice that Jacob asked me to see a movie with him in the park. She told mom, who told dad, who forbid me to hang out with him. But of course I didn't listen; I got Jasper to cover for me instead. So while they thought I was at Jasper's playing video games, I was getting fucked in the back seat of a car by Jacob.

We didn't mean to have sex, though. We were just supposed to blow each other. But one thing led to another and before I knew it, I was straddling his waist and riding him like a cowboy heading off into the sunset. I lost my virginity in the back seat of a car in a fucking park.

I felt great and proud then. But not now, not with this being the result of the equation.

Jacob and I went out. It was amazing. Behind all that toughness and amazing sex was a funny, smart, sweet guy. I fell impossibly deeper in love with him.

I knew it would come to an end. I even counted the fucking days I had left with him, yet I didn't think he would break up with me. I thought he was happy - happier than he had ever been with the previous ones. I hoped and prayed to God not to let him break up with me. But look where that got me, pregnant and broken. Now I'm thinking, we probably all thought and did the same thing when it came to Jacob. Except I'm the only one pregnant.

Edward Cullen, the lucky one with that bastard's child. I don't think I believe in a higher power anymore. Or maybe he's just letting me reap what I sowed. Maybe karma's getting me for not listening to my family. Maybe karma really is a bitch.

Who is he dating now? I lost track. Some Quiliute.

"Edward?" Alice was in my room.

"I'll be out in a sec," I told her, getting up from the floor. I put my pregnancy test in the front pocket of my pants. I couldn't throw it away here. I'd do it at school.

"Hurry up or we'll be late."

I heard my door closing and quickly washed my face, erasing any trace of tears. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, mom," I whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning. You okay, angel?"

I wanted to cry again because I wasn't her angel anymore. I wanted to be her angel forever, but I couldn't be anymore. I was pregnant at sixteen, only a junior in high school.

"Yeah, just tired, mom. I didn't sleep well." It wasn't much of lie. I didn't sleep last night or the two nights previous, just not for the reason she thought.

I'd known I was pregnant since Friday. The test was just to confirm my belief. I had hoped for it to be negative, so I could say I was overreacting to possible food poisoning. But no, it came back with a pink plus sign on it. Fucking positive.

"I'll call the school and tell them you're not feeling well." She hugged me tighter to her.

I am...or was...her baby boy. A mama's boy was what you would have called me. Not anymore though. Just thinking about it made me want to cry. I swallowed and blinked a couple of times.

"Oh my gosh, mom, I didn't sleep well either! Can you call the school for me, too?" Alice asked while sipping her coffee.

"Alice, can't you see that he looks green?"

"And I have a fever. Oh no, please, mom, don't make me go!" She feigned bending at the waist and breathing hard.

"No, mom, I'll go to school." I had to tell Jacob he was going to be a father. Maybe after that I'd want to come home. "Can I call you, though, if I'm too tired to focus later?" More like stressed out.

"Okay, let's go, we're really gonna be late," Alice told me, heading toward the garage.

Mom kissed my forehead. "Be safe, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." I followed Alice with a banana and water in my hands.

"About time," she said, starting the car. I didn't say anything. I was too tired to argue with her. I started to peel my banana.

"Don't eat in my car," she warned me.

I put the banana on top of my bag and drank my water instead, looking out the window at the mansions passing by.

She glanced at me. "What's wrong with you?" Usually when she told me not to eat in her car, I did it anyway. I even made a bigger mess than I normally would. But right now I was too stressed out to care about any of it.

"Nothing. I'm tired."

"All right, just know I'm here if you want to talk."

I nodded. I knew that I could tell her anything, but I was still hesitant telling about my pregnancy though I've considered it.

The rest of the drive to school was quiet, besides the music softly playing in the background. How the hell was I going to tell him? What would I do if he didn't want it? Did I want it? How was I going to tell my parents? I didn't want to see the disappointed look on Esme's face when she found out. I was royally fucked. What the hell was I supposed to do?

As we got to school, Jacob and Quill were making out in the parking lot. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Quill. I want to be the one kissing him.

"Stop starring at them. Even if you could, I wouldn't allow you to go out with him again." Yes, Alice knew that we went out. She also knew that I had sex with him, but not that I was pregnant.

She parked and jumped out of the car, going straight inside to her friends. I'd just tell Jacob now so I could focus and stop stressing. Get it over with. But who was I kidding? Even if I told him, I'll still be stressed until I knew what was going to happen to me once I told my parents.

I was shaking as I walked towards them. Would he embarrass me in front of everyone? Shit, maybe I should have waited a little before telling him. Well, I couldn't back down now; everyone was staring at me.

"C-can I...t-talk to you?" My heart was hammering in my chest; I was sure they could hear the pounding of it. I was scared of what he was going to say, and also I'd never talked to seniors before with the exception of Alice and Jacob. It didn't help that Quill was glaring at me. If looks could kill I'd be six feet under.

"What do you want, kid?"

I wanted to scream at him that I wasn't a kid. He certainty didn't think so when he was fucking me on every surface in his house.

"C-can we talk in t-the l-library p-please?" I stuttered out again. I wasn't telling him I was pregnant in front of his friends. Definitely not in front of Quill. By noon my parents most likely would know too, and I didn't have a death wish.

"Sure whatever, I'll meet you there in five minutes." He turned and walked in with his arm around Quill's shoulder. I took a deep breath. That went better than I expected. Library in five minutes, when the first bell rang. Guess I wasn't going to English today, I thought, heading to the library.

_** Hey wr r u? **_Jasper texted me.

_** Heading 2the library.**_

_** ?4.**_

_** Finish a paper. **_I lied. I didn't want him to know I was talking to Jacob. They hated each other. They competed with each other, although Jasper wasn't bi. He was gay...and also my best friend.

_** ?**_

_** Extra credit stuff for English. I've gotta turn in today. How was your party? **_He had a party yesterday, but I hadn't felt like going.

_** Fuckawesome u shdlv come**_. He sent just as Jacob walked in.

_** Tell me all about it later. Gtg. Luv ya.**_

_** Same **_(=

"Okay, shoot, what do you want?" he asked, sitting in the chair in front of me.

How would I say it? Should I just tell him? Should I explain first? Fuck, I wished they had books that told you how to do this.

"Uh...I...I'm...I, uh, have something to say." I mentally slapped myself. Of course I had something to say.

He cocked his head sideways. "I figured, kid." I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"R-remember when...when we had sex for the first time?" I swallowed. I really wondered if he did. He probably didn't - I mean, he'd slept with a lot of people.

He frowned."Yeah?"

"A-and...and...we didn't use a c-condom." I looked everywhere but at him. I was beyond scared now.

"Do you have a point, because honestly I don't even know why I agreed to meet you here. I don't have time for your bullshit, kid. I'm not gonna out with you again if that's what you're hoping for. You - "

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out, cutting him off. He stared at me, closing and opening his mouth again and again. He looked like a fish out of water. His facial expression was hilarious; I probably would have laughed if it were under different circumstances.

I looked at my hands in my lap. Maybe that wasn't the best way to tell him. Someone should come up with a book explaining how to tell your parents and the other guilty party that you're pregnant when you're a still teen. Maybe I'll work on it when I'm thrown out of the Cullen house.

"Are you sure?" he whispered after a while.

"Yes."

He took a deep breath. "How long have you known? How do you know it's mine?"

"Since Friday. You're the only one I've ever...you know...done it with." I felt my cheek heating up at that last statement.

He ran a hand through his silky, soft hair. "So you're...what? A month and a couple weeks along?"

I nodded.

He pursed his lips and rubbed his neck. He usually did this whenever he was thinking about something. "Have you told your parents?"

"Not yet."

Our conversation was going better than I had expected, and I almost thought that everything was going to be okay, that karma wasn't such a bitch, and that maybe God did exist after all. I let myself hope again. But karma is a bitch because right after those thoughts he said the words a pregnant teen never wants to hear from the father.

"Edward...I can't have kids right now. I'm not father material. Get an abortion if you'd like - I don't care. Do whatever you want with it. Sorry," he told me and left.

I fought against the tears threatening to fall. But of course they won; I felt them slide down my face as I gathered my stuff and headed out of the library. Everything was so blurry I couldn't see clearly. There weren't that many students around the hallways, but the ones there stared. I went outside to sit on the curb and called mom.

My hands shook as I dialed my mom. I could barely see the numbers on my phone.

"Angel?" She answered on the second ring

"M-mom...c-can you c-come...to school?" I asked in between sobs.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked, worried.

"Just come and pick me up, please?" I begged, crying.

"Of course, honey, I'm on my way."

"Thanks." I hung up. What was I going to tell her when she asked why I was crying?

I knew it would happen. I knew he would say something along those lines. I knew it, but I let myself hope. I thought maybe he would take care of it, of us. It was wishful thinking. He's not father material. Like I am? I'm fucking sixteen, god damn it!

Hope. What was the point if most of our hopes never did come true? What had I done to deserve this? Please, God, please. I'd listen next time. I'd save myself. I'd do anything for this to be a nightmare I could wake up from in the morning…please!

I cried harder because I knew no one was listening. No one.

If Carlisle weren't so well known around here I would go to a clinic and get rid of it like he said, but I can't. Even if I drove three hours away news would get to him before then end of my visit. Besides, even if I could get away with it, I had to be eighteen to do it without my parents' permission. I had no choice but to tell them. I'd just tell mom first - she might be able to ease dad into it a little.

"Edward!" Mom yelled, getting out of the car and hugging me while running her hand through my hair. I tried to stop my tears but instead they came faster than before. They always won; I cried my eyes out in the middle of the school parking lot. Thank God everyone was in class. I didn't know if I could have survived the humiliation of crying in my mother's arms.

"Come on, let's get you home."

We walked to her car, her with an arm around my waist while I tried to stop crying. I took a deep breath, hoping that the tears would stop. Instead I started hyperventilating as mom buckle me up in the passenger's seat.

"Oh, honey, what happened?"

I couldn't stop long enough to answer. I cried and hyperventilated the entire drive home, while she kept giving me worried glances.

Once we got back I went straight upstairs to my room. I always got comfort out of my warm red sheets, fluffy pillows, and Vears. Vears, my bear, I've had since I was four years old. Dad gave it to me before he went on a business trip. I was very close with my dad when I was a little boy. We would talk for hours after work. He told me that I could talk to the bear If I needed to talk to him and he was busy. I couldn't pronounce bear back then I said_ Vear_. I stuck to that name and the bear for years. It always comforted me. I snuggled deeper into the sheets with Vear.

I hated that I couldn't stop crying no matter what I tried. What usually worked after Jacob broke up with me didn't work this time. It made it worse.

"What happened?" My mom came into the room, sitting next to me.

"J-Jacob...h-happened," I said between sobs. She deserved at least that much.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you, angel?"

He has always hurt me, I wanted to tell her. In the three years I'd known him, there were only three weeks in which he didn't hurt me. Three weeks I didn't feel pain. I wanted to scream.

"Mom...I...I'm not...I'm not...your angel anymore," I told her, looking straight in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Confusion was clear on her face.

I told her everything.

I started with the first time I saw him, how I'd admired him from afar at first. I told her I went behinds her and dad's backs and went out with him. I told her we had sex, though I didn't tell her where. I told her all about Jacob. How amazing our three weeks were. I told her that every time I went to Jasper's I was really with Jacob.

Then I told her I was pregnant.

Her eyes were so big I thought they would burst out of her face. Under other circumstances I would have laughed. I told her what Jacob said to me when I announced I was pregnant. I was so tired from all the talking and crying I had done. My throat was dry, and I was starting to get a migraine.

All she could do when I was done was stare at me. She kept bobbing her head like a fish. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the look on her face anymore. I knew she would be disappointed in me. I couldn't do anything, all I could do was think that next time I'd listen to everything they told me.

"You'll be fine, honey," she said, hugging me to her chest.

Maybe karma wasn't that much of a bitch, or maybe there really was a God up there. And now all I could do was deal with what came next and think that next time I'd listen to everything they told me.

**I know I was supposed to post this up a while ago, but I barely have enough time to do homework..I've been cast in the **Rodgers and Hammerstein **play as Mother Abbess and Aunt Eller Track&Field season just started so practices are heavy, I don't have enough time to write.**

**Please review & Let me know what y'all thought of it.( chap4) will be up soon & another one shot!**

**Hope y'all had a fun and safe holiday!**

**xoJayxo**


End file.
